As You Wish
by Ccslilazngirly
Summary: Syaoran dies, Sakura gets engaged and then kidnapped. What's gonna happen?!?!! Please R+R! The first chapter is along the lines of the Princess Bride. The rest is all mine! All original! So please read all of it before you flame me.
1. Prelude

Okay okay um....lemme think.....Well in this story there wasn't ever clow cards or Kero or anything. It's just.....a story? Sorry!!! Oh yeah one more thing, this is like around the time where they had like castles, princesses, kings, you know. Also, I'd like to thank my friends Kathy and Uyen for encouraging me! I didn't like it that much and they just kept on telling it was good. So I finally decided to put it up! Thank you Kathy!!! Thank you Uyen!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors isn't mine. CLAMP owns it. This story is kind of based on the movie/book The Princess Bride. Except I added some stuff and it's gonna have my ending and my "in between" parts! =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                              As You Wish

_"As you wish..." _Those three words echoed in her mind, over and over again. Her emerald green eyes stared out at the rising sun, full of sorrow and lost hope. Her long auburn hair flowing gracefully behind her in the wind. A raccoon ran by, birds sang their morning song, the tree braches swayed and made noises as they bumped into each other in a rhythmic pattern in the wind. But she paid no heed to these, she was lost in her thoughts, a victim of her own mind...

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Farm boy!" Called out Sakura Kinomoto, a spirited young women of 16. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and her hair was slightly tangled from her morning ride on her horse. She lived on a farm, her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and teasing the farm boy that worked there. _

_His name was Syaoran Li, but she never called him that._

_"Farm boy! I want you to polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it." She said with a pretend air of superiority. Syaoran lifted his head and amber met emerald. His beautiful untamed brown hair lifting in the breeze. He nodded and with a smile, said "As you wish." That was all he ever said._

_Sakura lingered for a moment before nodding her head curtly and turning on her heals, headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner..._

_Later..._

_Sakura walked out with a wooden pail in each hand. "Farm boy, fill these with water." She said, setting down the pails near the well. He looked up and they made eye contact again. Once again, he smiled and nodded. "As you wish." She lingered for a little longer then before, their gazes still locked. She slowly stood up, turned around, and began walking back to the kitchen. Looking back at him over her shoulder to see him still looking at her. Little did she know that as he said "As you wish." He was actually saying, "I love you." _

_She was even more surprised when she realized that she loved him too. _

_A few days later..._

_Sakura was in the kitchen cutting vegetables for supper when Syaoran came in and put some blocks of wood down near the fireplace. As he was walking out, Sakura turned around and without thinking, called out "Farm boy!" _

_Syaoran turned around and looked at her. Sakura started looking around the kitchen for something and spied a pitcher. "Farm boy," she repeated, "Fetch me that pitcher." _

_Without a word Syaoran walked over slowly and got the pitcher. He smiled as he handed it to her and said in a whisper, "As you wish." _

_Sakura smiled shyly at him and his smile grew bigger, their eyes looking at each other lovingly. _

_From then on everyday was a blissful experience. They spent as much time as they could together and decided to wed. _

_~*End flashback*~_

"But he had no money for marriage..." Sakura thought grimly. "He went across the sea to seek his fortune...I shall never forget that day.."   

_~*Flashback*~_

_"I fear you shall never return." Whispered Sakura, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura..." Whispered Syaoran as he lovingly caressed her face. She could tell he was holding back tears. "I will come back, I promise you." He said. "But what if something happens to you?" She asked in a whisper. "I will come back, no matter what." He repeated. "But, how can you be so sure?" She asked. He pulled back and smiled reassuringly, "This is true love. Do you think this kind of thing happens everyday?" _

_Sakura smiled a little. No matter what he could always crack a joke. _

_Sakura sighed and they embraced one more time. Then Syaoran stood up, picked up his bag, and walked slowly away...but he never reached his destination._

_A few days later Sakura was informed that the ship Syaoran was on was attacked by the dreaded Red Pirate, who never left any survivors. She locked herself in her room and didn't eat, nor slept for the next 5 days. _

_~*End flashback*~_

"I died that day." Sakura said bitterly, her eyes closed as the tears finally came. She sighed heavily and made sure her face was dry before heading back to her horse. She glanced back and surveyed the scene once more. It was on a high hilltop overlooking a vast green meadow. This was where she went every morning on her daily ride.

She was now a princess against her own will...

_~*Flashback*~_

"Morning mother, father..." Sakura said sullenly as she walked slowly into the kitchen. What was the point of even saying "good morning" anymore? She would never have a good morning ever again. She trudged silently over to the kitchen sink and started chopping the vegetables. The small kitchen was filled with an uncomfortable silence, the only sound that could be heard was the chirping of the morning birds outside. 

There was a sudden pounding at the door that made the three occupants of the household jump. Sakura nearly dropped the sharp knife she was holding but managed to keep hold of it. She walked slowly and cautiously towards the door. 

"BAM BAM BAM" 

"Sheesh don't these people know how to knock politely?!" Thought Sakura as she turned the handle. As soon as she opened the door, knights swarmed in. One grabbed her arm and dragged her over to an ugly man sitting on an obviously royal horse. The Prince Xioxan. 

"Your highness." Came a muffled voice from inside the tin helmet of the knight holding her arm. He bowed down onto his knees, dragging her down with him and forcing her head to look at the ground. "You may rise." Drawled Prince Xioxan lazily. 

The knight dragged her up to a standing position and made her look up at the prince. Sakura stared cold and hard at him. The Prince Xioxan stared back at her, obviously uninterested. After a few minutes he waved his hand and said "I suppose she will have to do. From this day forward you are known as Princess Sakura and you will marry me whether you like it or not." He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes and thought with distaste, "What do you think I am?! A thing?! Looking at worms is more interesting then looking at you!!!"

But she knew better then to speak that aloud or argue and kept her mouth shut. She knew now that she would've rather spoken up and be killed. 

~*End flashback*~

5 years....5 years had passed....and she was now 21, a shadow of her former self. Engaged to an ugly selfish spoiled prince. Her days had become dreary and depressing and the only joy she found was when she rode on her horse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One morning, she was riding through the woods when she came upon three men. The first of the men was short and stout. He was quite large and he had a round, bald, head. His outfit was red, embroidered with gold. 

The second man was tall and skinny. He had black bushy hair that went to his shoulders and he had a thick black mustache. At his side was a sword, the hilt gleaming in the sun. 

The third man could be considered as a giant. He was enormous. More then six feet tall and he was very large and was obviously quite strong. He, too, wore rags.

"Good morning your highness." Greeted the short bald one, stepping forward. "We are but lost circus performers." He continued. "Is there by chance, a town nearby?" 

"A town?" Sakura repeated. "There is no one around for miles." "Then there will be no one to hear you scream." He replied, his face and voice turning suddenly sinister. And the next thing she knew, she had fainted...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah yeah I know i'm sorry there are a lot of flashbacks. But thats cause it's like kind of a prologue. Well my friend thinks its fairy tale like. My other friend tells me it's holly woody. Tell me what you think my reviewing! 

Oh yeah by the way, if you've seen or read "The Princess Bride" you'll realize that this is basically just another 

*cough cough* version of it. I know that this first site is pretty much a lot like it but please gimme some slack i'm trying as hard as I can to add my own parts! Also, the next few chapters won't be as much like "The Princess Bride" as this one was. I just needed something to start off with. So Gomen Nasai everybody. =(


	2. Confusions

YAY!!!!! Second chapter!!!!!!! Happy!!!!! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!! Gomen Nasai for not uploading any faster. My baka internet connection is on the fritz. 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors isn't mine. CLAMP owns it. This story is kind of based on the movie/book The Princess Bride. Except I added some stuff and it's gonna have my ending and my "in between" parts! =)

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Recap: 

_"Good morning your highness." Greeted the short bald one, stepping forward. "We are but lost circus performers." He continued. "Is there by chance, a town nearby?" _

"A town?" Sakura repeated. "There is no one around for miles." "Then there will be no one to hear you scream." He replied, his face and voice turning suddenly sinister. And the next thing she knew, she had fainted...

Now... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! ^__________^

                                                            ****

As You Wish

Sakura awoke in the dark with her head pounding. The gentle rocking beneath her told her that she was on a boat. She tried to think but that made the pounding intensify. When it lessened, she opened her eyes slowly. She moved to stand up but was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and sank down to her previous position. She groaned as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

When she opened her eyes again she was somewhere entirely different. She sat up and looked around, observing everything and processing it through her brain. She was sitting in richly decorated room on a large fluffy bed. Beside the bed was a small redwood table with a lovely vase with Sakura Blossoms. To the far right side of the room was a large window with silk

peach colored curtains with bright light pouring through and a small working table beside it. In front of her was a brick fireplace with two red satin armchairs on both sides.

She also noticed that she wasn't wearing the same dress as she was before. The dress was a pale white pink embroidered with pearls and left her shoulders bare. The sleeves went down a bit pass her elbows before hanging loosely (A/N: Kind of like on Meiling's outfit)

"What do you think of my room princess?" Sakura gave a small cry and her head snapped to the left side of the room. In the dark corner emerged a figure who stepped into the sunlight. Sakura felt herself begin to blush when she saw him but caught herself.

He was tall and well built. With soft shiny chestnut hair and deep amber eyes that she could drown in. "Syaoran..." She mouthed quietly in astonishment. But, no way, he died, this couldn't be happening. "Welcome Princess.." He began softly, "I am Prince Sung Min..." 

 Her eyes widened as she processed what he just said. 'Prince Sung Min of the Aiyu Kingdom!' She thought in panic. The Aiyu Kingdom and her own beloved kingdom weren't exactly on friendly terms and fought every chance they got. The king of this kingdom had recently died and rumors were, the son held a bigger grudge against the Yue Kingdom then his father. (A/N: Yue kingdom = Moon kingdom)

She bit her nip nervously as she stared back up at the handsome face of the "enemy". She debated with herself whether to make a run for it or not, but decided not to. He was too near and anyway, she was a bit scared to move at all. He approached her slowly, with soft light steps, as though understanding her fear. A small smile adorned his lips. She unconsciously pulled up the coverlets closer to her chin. 

When he reached her bedside he spoke again, softly, "Princess, my room is by far the most lovely and elegant room in this

castle, but your beauty surpasses everything in my kingdom." He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a rose in full bloom. The rose was gorgeous, it was light peach colored with just the faintest trace of light pink. She drew in a breath as she marveled at the unique color and how the flower seemed to radiate with beauty itself.

Prince Sung Min brushed the soft flower against her cheek and she felt her face flush. He reached for her hand and put the flower in it. Her mind swirled in confusion, why was he doing this? Isn't he suppose to be her enemy? What's going on?

"I must go now Princess, please forgive me, but I will return shortly." He smiled at her again and she felt her heart flutter. He stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and stopped. He turned around and bowed to her, then left without another word.

Sakura, alone and confused, tried to understand and make some sense of what was going on, but unable to sort everything out, she studied the flower instead. She just couldn't stop marveling at the color. Finally she set down the flower in the vase beside her and climbed out of the bed. She looked around nervously as she walked slowly to the door. She turned the knob and pulled on the door but it was locked. She kept on trying though, but to no avail. She pulled and turned as hard as she could until she finally gave up. She sat down at the nearest chair to catch her breath. When she recovered she stood up again with a determined look in her eyes. She reached for the door and gave one hard pull. At the same time someone from outside opened the door and she fell onto the floor. Very unlady like. 

She looked up and felt herself flush from embarrassment when she found herself looking up at a young women with long dark purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. Then, remembering her position, she stood up quickly and demanded to know why she was here. "I'm sorry your highness," She replied, "I don't really know anything. I was sent here to be your hand maid." "Please," Sakura pleaded. The hand maid only looked at her sadly. 

Sakura sighed in defeat and sank down into a chair. "Why me? Why am I here? What is going on?" She murmured to herself. After staring at the marbled floor for a few minutes she looked up to find the maid looking at her intently. Sakura managed a small smile. "Sit down." She said, gesturing to the seat beside her. The maid stayed where she was, still staring at Sakura. 

Sakura gestured to the seat again and said, "Sit. You won't be able to do much if you stand in the doorway." 

Hesitantly the maid walked over and sat down. Turning around so that she was facing her, Sakura asked, "So what is your name?" "Tomoyo Daidouji." She answered softly. Sakura placed a kind hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "Please trust me, you needn't be so nervous and hesitant." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded slowly and smiled up at Sakura. That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

During the next few days she learned a great deal about Tomoyo Daidouji. She had requested that Tomoyo stay in her room, she learned that Tomoyo's mother and father were dead and that she was her age. She had very frequent visits from the Prince but she kept rather quiet during them. She didn't trust herself to talk, he was so much like Syaoran...her beloved Syaoran....She had told Tomoyo about him. Tomoyo had held her as she cried. She was a true friend. 

The door remained lock most of the time, to Sakura's dismay. She was still confused on why this was happening, why the prince was so kind, why she was there in the first place, but it all became quite clear one night...

It was a peaceful night, the stars and moon shone brightly outside while the crickets chirped loudly. The air was crisp and cold. Inside her chamber, Sakura sat in an armchair before the fire, a book lay in her lap, forgotten. She was alone, Tomoyo had been called to help the cook. Dark shadows loomed across the room as Sakura stared into the flames, entranced. 

The flames danced merrily, never staying in place for more then a second. In them Sakura saw herself and...and Syaoran...they were dancing at a festival , so young and naive, so oblivious to what the future held for them. It seemed so long ago...not just five years...

Sakura drew in a shuddering breath and held back the tears that threatened to spill. She closed her eyes and leaned back and listened to the quiet of the world around her. It was so peaceful...the crickets...the rustling of the trees...the- 

The door suddenly slammed open and Sakura shot out of her chair and onto her feet out of reflex. A man stood in the doorway, power seemed to radiate from his very being. Behind him stood a shaking Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Cried Sakura as she rushed towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked the shaking girl. 

Tomoyo said nothing except, "We have no time to explain. There is a battle going on outside. Follow that man and do what he tells you too." She gestured to the strange man. Although her body was shaking, her voice was calm. 

That was when she heard it. It was no longer peaceful. She could hear the angry yells and the screams of anguish and the clashing of swords. 

Sakura took a glance at the man but didn't think much about it. She trusted Tomoyo with her life and without hesitation she asked the man, "What do I do?" Her voice was strong and did not express at all how she was feeling. "Follow me." He replied. In 3 long strides he reached her window. "It's locked." Said Sakura.

The man studied the lock for a moment before he pulled a pin out of his pocket. Sakura watched in fascination as he picked the lock in less then a minute. When he heard it click, he swung the window open and grabbed Sakura's and Tomoyo's hands and pulled them to the window. 

"Jump." He told them in a rushed voice. 

"What?!" 

"Just jump! There will be someone to catch you both! I guarantee it! Now jump!" 

Sakura looked down, and sure enough, there were two figures down there beside three horses. She took a shuddering breath, closed her eyes, and jumped. When someone caught  her she opened her eyes. She looked at her catcher to think him but instead gasped. She recognized this man! He was the one that had attacked her in the woods!

She struggled to get out of his arms. All he did, though, was say, "Calm down now, you don't need to worry." His voice was surprisingly soothing. He set her down on top of one of the horses. Tomoyo and the man were already on the other two. 

"Quickly!" Said the man. "We must ride as far as fast as we can! Follow me!" "Wait!" Sakura cried. "What is going on?!" "I will explain on the way." With that he steered his horse and rode through the gate of the castle, with Tomoyo and Sakura close behind...

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Flame it? Well whichever, please R+R! I'll be updating as soon as my internet connection works again. mutters stupid computer kicks the computer and it starts making a wierd noise Uh oh....^^;;;;


	3. What's going on?

Thank you SOOOOOOOO much everybody who took the time to review my story!

Disclaimer – Cardcaptors = Not mine, never will be. And as my sister says, in my dreams!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap – 

_"Quickly!"__ Said the man. "We must ride as far as fast as we can! Follow me!" "Wait!" Sakura cried. "What is going on?!" "I will explain on the way." With that he steered his horse and rode through the gate of the castle, with Tomoyo and Sakura close behind..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As You Wish

They galloped on for many days and many nights. They never spoke except when asking to pass food or for the time. They camped out at night while the man took watch. Sakura ached with curiosity about who this man was, but was so worried about whatever that man seemed to be worried about that she didn't dare ask. Tomoyo, on the other hand, seemed to be getting along with him fine. She could see how Tomoyo was so fond of him. He had black hair and delicate features. He didn't look very strong but you can just tell he is. He had round black glasses around his eyes, which were a dark shade that she had yet to recognize. He always wore a thoughtful expression and when he spoke you can tell he was wise beyond his years. 

Sakura had yet to learn his name, but she was afraid to ask. 'What am I afraid of?' she would ask herself. She would never find an answer, but she still could not find the courage to ask. Once she had mustered up a bit of courage and had called to him from her horse which was a bit behind his. She had pointed out that he had said that he would explain what was going on on the way. In turn, he had replied without glancing back that everything would make sense soon enough. 

Finally they reached their destination. They were in a thick forest and in a small clearing was a small wood cabin. A small fire with a pot over it stood near the cabin, and next to the fire was a log with an old women sitting on it, tending to the fire. The man got off his horse and walked over to the women while Sakura and Tomoyo studied their surroundings. 

It was a lush thick forest of evergreens. Everything seemed to be alive around them and it brought a sense of peace. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, a squirrel busily went around gathering nuts for the upcoming winter. Birds chirped here and there. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as a warm breeze flew around her. 

She opened her eyes to see Tomoyo, the man and the old women watching her intently. An uncomfortable silence settled as Sakura glanced uneasily around her. The silence broke when the man cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Princess-" He began when Sakura cut him off. "Sakura," She whispered. "My name is Sakura. I do not want to be a princess." The man looked startled for a moment before recovering. "A-Alright, Sakura...what we must tell you now will come as a great surprise..." 

"Who are you." A small voice said. It was more of a demand then a question. Startled, Sakura looked at the source of the voice, Tomoyo. She had been quiet for some time now. "Ah, yes...I suppose introductions must be properly given first..." "Get on with it Eriol." The old women snapped impatiently. "I'm getting to it!" He shot back. He took a deep breath before saying, "My name is Eriol, and this women," He said, gesturing to the old women, "Would be the Lady Meiling."

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in surprise. Sakura recovered first and said hurriedly, "The Lady Meiling?" She asked in surprise. "But she wandered into the woods years before and never returned! Rumors were that she was dead!" "Bah!" Cried the Lady Meiling. "Rumors are never true. I had to get away from that wretched Xioxan and that forsaken castle." "But.." Sakura was truly confused now. "Prince Xioxan is your cousin..." "Who cares if he was my cousin. I only tolerated him because of that tiny fact." "Oh..."

"Enough of this!" Cried Eriol. "We must get to the point. Sakura, let me tell you how it started..."

_~*Flashback*~_

Little Eriol and Little Syaoran were playing knights. "You can't catch me Syaoran!" Cried Little Eriol happily as ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Little Syaoran laughed gleefully as he raced after Little Eriol. They ran up a hill and rolled down on the other side, catching their breath at the bottom as they stared up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day. The sky was an endless blue and the clouds looked like big puffy white pillows. 

"We'll be best friends forever, right Syaoran?" "Sure Eriol!" 

The next day Syaoran moved away to the Yue Kingdom, leaving a Little Eriol behind, best friendless, and broken hearted.

For years Eriol and searched for his friend. He searched cities, oceans, mountains, towns. Finally he had come upon the Yue Kingdom, but by the time he had located where Syaoran was staying at, he had been too late. Syaoran had gone off to sea. When he had learned that Syaoran was dead, he was devastated. He had run off to the woods in hopes of finding peace. 

Eriol's P.O.V.

I was outraged when I heard that you were betrothed to the Prince Xioxan. I knew you were Syaoran's beloved. I hold no grudge against you now, as I know that you were taken against your will. 

One day while I was wandering around the woods I came  upon a small wooden cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. Out of curiousity I  knocked on the door, and that was when I met Lady Meiling. She let me stay with her and when she had heard of the you  being kidnapped, she had ordered me to go retreive you and bring you here.

I was confused, the Prince Sung Min was kind and I knew that he wouldn't hurt you. Or at least thats what I thought. I snuck in through the kitchen and overheard the cooks talking. The prince was planning to kill you. I did not stay long enough to hear the reason though. 

That was when I heard the Yue Kingdom attacking. They wanted you back. 

I ran along the hall I turned a corner and collided with a servant, Tomoyo to be exact. Naturally, she was terrified of me, so I calmed her down and explained to her that I was here to help, so she led me to you. 

End Eriol's P.O.V.

~*End Flashback*~

Sakura took this moment of silence to absorb all of this in. This man, Eriol, was Syaoran's best friend. But what about those two men that had kidnapped her? When she asked this Eriol had explained that those men were his spies and that they had to help that other man or else they would be found out. The short man with the bald head was one of the Prince's advisors. 

Sakura asked another question, why had Prince Sung Min kidnapped her and wanted to kill her. "We have yet to find that out. Perhaps Miss Tomoyo knows the answer to this." At this Tomoyo shook her head. "If I knew anything at all I would have told." They sat in silence for a while before Tomoyo spoke up quietly. 

"L-L-Lady Meiling…why did….why did you call for Miss Sakura?" Sakura blinked as she thought about this, why had she wanted her? Lady Meiling looked at Tomoyo. "Because...when I was a child...a man came up to me. A handsome man by the name of Clow Reed. He came up to me and touched my shoulder. He told me....He told me that I was destined to help others. That I was destined to help a certain girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes… 'Why me?' I asked him. Clow just looked at me and from then on, I knew. I just knew. This was my destiny."

Sakura and Tomoyo sat mesmerized. Lady Meiling looked up from the ground. Her startling red eyes were fierce with determination. What she said surprised all of them. "I am more then 100 years old. I will not die until I do what I am destined to do." Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura stared at her openly. They're mouths hanging. Finally Sakura blinked and asked one more question. A question that she had to know. 

"Eriol-san…" She turned to Eriol, "How are my parents and the Yue Kingdom? Surely you must know of their well being." 

Eriol looked up at her, he was silent for a moment before saying softly, "I don't think you really want to know Miss Sakura…" At this Sakura gulped nervously. "I want to know." She said firmly, with my bravado then she felt. Eriol still sat quietly, looking at the ground. "Tell me, please." She said the last word pleadingly. She had to know. 

Eriol sighed and then spoke in a wavering voice, "They're dead." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it's kinda lame. =\

Well my computer is back up again! So if you would please review I'll have the next chapter up A.S.A.P.! 


	4. Dead

Thank you SOOOO much to EVERYBODY who reviewed my fan ficcy!!! And for those of you who didn't, what are you doing reading this for?!?! Get your mouse over to the review section at the bottom and review!!! Just kidding just kidding. Hehe. Well thanks to everyone who took the time to read my ficcy and even more thanks to those who signed it.  
  
Oh yeah, by the way. There has been a slight change in plans. From now on, everything is normal. The cards exist, Kero exists, magic exists. Yadda yadda yadda. Sakura has caught the cards, but she can only use them for emergency because she still hasn't gotten to her full power. She also hasn't met Kero yet.  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura. The guy/girl who wrote the Princess Bride owns....well....the Princess Bride.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Eriol-san…" She turned to Eriol, "How are my parents and the Yue Kingdom? Surely you must know of their well being."  
  
   
  
Eriol looked up at her, he was silent for a moment before saying softly, "I don't think you really want to know Miss Sakura…" At this Sakura gulped nervously. "I want to know." She said firmly, with my bravado then she felt. Eriol still sat quietly, looking at the ground. "Tell me, please." She said the last word pleadingly. She had to know.  
  
Eriol sighed and then spoke in a wavering voice, "They're dead."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As you Wish  
  
by Ccslilazngirly  
  
Dead. That one word filled her thoughts for the next few days. Driving her closer and closer to the brink of insanity. She couldn't take it anymore. Her world had come crashing down with that one simple word that held so much power. She had nothing to live for anymore. Her love; dead. Her family; dead. This would have never happened if she'd never met...Syaoran...  
  
Do you ever regret meeting Syaoran?  
  
....Yes...  
  
Do you ever regret befriending him?  
  
...Yes...  
  
Do you ever regret bossing him around?  
  
...Yes...  
  
Do you ever regret loving him?  
  
...No...  
  
She asked herself the same questions, everyday. And in return, she got the same answers...everyday...  
  
Eriol looked on sadly. For the past three days she had sat on the same rock, looking in the same direction. And for the past three days, Tomoyo had buried herself into sewing cloths for herself and Sakura, only once in a while looking up at Sakura with a deeply pained expression in her thoughtful amethyst eyes.  
  
Eriol gave a deep sigh. Everything seemed to be happening to Sakura lately. Everything bad that is. 'What did she do to deserve this, oh Kami-sama.' He cried silently. He didn't know much about the girl, but he knew that no one deserved to go through what she did.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, bringing Eriol out of his thoughts. He looked around for the source of the sound. Lady Meiling had retired already, so that left...Tomoyo. His eyes landed on her. Her face was turned towards the fire. 'Heavenly.' He thought, as he smiled softly at her. She wasn't looking at him though, her eyes remained transfixed on the fire. In her lap was some kind of outfit, and in her hand was a needle.  
  
"Sakura-chan," She said, turning her face from the fire and putting up the biggest smile she could muster, "Look at this outfit i've made for you! You will make it look so pretty Sakura-chan!" She held up the outfit. It was fairly good workmanship.  
  
The outfit was a two piece. It was a light pink with a tint of purple. Each stitch sewn closely and carefully. The top half was a tank top. Instead of going across her shoulders, the straps crisscrossed around her neck and tied behind her neck, leaving her back bear. The bottom half was a skirt. It had short shorts under, just in case you needed to run. White hand gloves came with it, as well as knee high white boots.  
  
Tomoyo had made herself a dress too. A simple, yet elegant purple dress. It went down to a bit above her knees, but like Sakura's outfit, it had short shorts under. It came also with knee high boots and hand gloves, both purple as well.  
  
Seeing that Sakura's face had remained blank, Tomoyo's smile faltered a bit. But she soon but on another one and said, "Look Sakura-chan! It also comes along with a cape! And the boots are so that your legs don't get scratched up around here! Lets try them on shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and pulled her up and over to the cabin to change.  
  
***Eriol's Point of view***  
  
Tomoyo is such a kind person. She has a good heart. She's so beautiful as well...Why I think that I might be...falling...for her.  
  
I shall dwell on those thoughts later. Now, for the task at hand. Sakura- chan has a powerful aura. I can feel it. Could she be the one? Does she have the-  
  
***End Eriol's Point of View***  
  
Whatever Sakura had, it was forgotten. For Tomoyo and Sakura had stepped out of the cabin, dressed in their new cloths. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and blushed slightly as he looked at her. "Beautiful." He murmured, and she was sure he hadn't meant to do it out loud, so she didn't comment about it. But her blush did turn a shade darker. She cleared her throat and said, "Eriol-san, shouldn't you be tending to the fire?" Eriol blinked, "Huh?" He turned his head and stared at the fire for a moment. "Oh yes! Yes I should be. Yes I must tend to the fire. Of course." He stuttered. Tomoyo giggled softly at this but her expression turned to one of sorrow soon.  
  
"Eriol-san," She said softly, glancing at Sakura, who was now sitting on the rock again. "Sakura-chan won't talk. I'm worried..." Eriol glanced at Sakura too, his expression much like hers. "Yes...perhaps you should retire first. I will put out the fire soon and retire as well." Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement and bid him good night before walking with Sakura into the cabin.  
  
It was late at night. The only sounds you could hear were those of the crickets from outside. Everyone was asleep. Calm and peaceful. But one girl tossed and turned in her blanket. Beads of sweat ran down her face.  
  
***In Sakura's Dream ***  
  
Sakura groaned as she sat up. Her whole body felt weak and drained. 'Where am I...?' She thought weakly. The sound of laughter reached her ears and she looked up. Her mouth fell open and she stared in disbelief, while one single thought filled her mind. 'No. This can't be." There, right in front of her family. Mother...Father...Touya...  
  
They were beckoning to her. "Sakura!" They called. "Come here Sakura! Want to play tag?" Asked Touya. They were all wearing smiles, welcoming her back with open arms. Sakura's face broke into a wide smile and she ran towards them. "Mother! Father! Touya! I'm coming!" After a while, she grew tired. They didn't seem any closer then before. Yet there they were, still beckoning to her, still smiling. "I'm coming." She panted. Suddenly she stopped dead and her eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!!!" She screamed.  
  
Behind her family had emerged a gigantic...gigantic monster! It was enormous. It was surrounded by flames the licked him, yet he seemed to not notice. Black wholes were where the eyes and nose were suppose to be. It's mouth was curved into a evil smile that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Her astonishment grew when she saw her family turning around, almost mechanically, and walking straight into the flames. "NO!" She cried. "Mother! Father! Touya! Please! Wait!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her side ached and she could feel the sweat on her face, but she kept on going. Finally she reached them to find...darkness. It was as if nothing had happened, everything was quiet...so quiet...  
  
***Outside Sakura's Dream***  
  
"Sakura-chan be quiet please..." Mumbled Tomoyo. When Sakura continued to mumble loudly, she turned around and sat up. "Sakura-chan! Really can..." She stopped and hurriedly shook Lady Meiling and Eriol awake.  
  
Lady Meiling grumbled as she walked over to Sakura, where Tomoyo and Eriol sat nervously. Eriol was ringing his hands and Tomoyo was dabbing the sweat off Sakura's face. She took one look at Sakura and, smiling grimly, took a bag out from her pocket. She took a handful of the contents and,while sprinkling golden dust onto Sakura's face, muttered an incantation. Tomoyo stared in horror. "Stop it! Your going to get Sakura-chan all dirty!!!" She cried. "I know what i'm doing," came a cross reply. Then she muttered "Powers of the great Cassandra, guardian of the sun, come to thy aid."  
  
The dust started to sink into Sakura's skin and she had started to glow. "Now, we wait."  
  
***Sakura's Dream***  
  
"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" She yelled into the darkness. All she heard was her echo, which brought no comfort to her. She started sweating. Was it just her or was it getting hot in here? Everything around her was starting to glow with red too. Whew! It was really getting hot in here. "Sakura..." Someone said behind her, the voice dripping with sweetness. She whirled around, but not before a flaming hand held her in an iron grip. Oddly, she didn't feel the flames as she saw it licking her. She left no room for curiosity though, as she struggled and kicked to get free. She looked up, it was that flaming man! Except he had shrunk...to only a bit taller then she. She felt anger swelling up and pushing all the fright out. "WHERE IS MY FAMILY!?" She screamed at him. He chuckled, his bottomless eyes glinting, "Oh they're around," He sneered, "and they want to talk to you."  
  
He turned her around, dragging her with him. From the darkness, a trio stepped up. Sakura gasped. It was...no it couldn't be... "What did you do to them?!" She yelled, biting his finger. "ARGH! You little brat, ask them yourself!" She glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead beyond the grave. "You devil-" "Haha! The devil is but nothing compared to my power!" "What did you do to them?" "Ask them yourself." He said again. She gave one more glare before facing them. She looked them over before speaking. They looked as if they were rotting and as if they were 1 step away from becoming nothing but corps. They're cloths were hanging in tatters and they're hair looked singed and burnt in some places. When she saw they're eyes, she stepped back. No pupils, no nothing. It was just...white.  
  
"What did he do to you...?" She asked in a whisper. "He didn't do anything." Her 'mother' croacked. "It's all your fault." Her 'father' continued. "What-" "After you left, he attacked. Our village went up in flames." "Who?" "Prince Min Sung..." An evil cackle brought her out of her thoughts and she whipped around to find the firey character again. "YOU!" She cried fiercly before lunging at him, but before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground again and looking at his back. 'No.' She thought, panicked. 'I went through him!' "Hahaha." He laughed evily. "As I said, the devil is but nothing compared to me!" "How could you do this to them?!" "If you had been there, you could've defended them with your power. Instead, you left them to burn in the flames of hell. Oh! And you have one more visitor."  
  
He started to swirl. His for was changing. Everything was quiet...then... "Hello Sakura-chan." Said Syaoran, reaching his hand out to her to shake her hand in greeting. She stared wide eyed. "Well aren't you going to say anything silly?" He smiled. Min Sung's form came up from behind Syaoran and held his shoulders. Except it wasn't Min Sung...It was more like...a shadow of his form...He grinned evily and said to Syaoran "Oh your not alive are you Syaoran? You just came back to tell your dear Sakura-chan what happened to you." Syaoran's eyes suddenly went black and Min Sung's form dissapeared with a cackle. In a montone voice Syaoran said, "It's all your fault Sakura. If you had persuaded me to stay, then I wouldn't have crossed that ocean. I would still be here. It's all your fault." He turned around and walked away, fading into the darkness.  
  
Sakura didn't run after him. Her feet felt glued to the floor. She suddenly felt 3 arrows fly past her ear, just above her shoulder, and into the darkness after Syaoran. She then heard the sound of the arrows piercing flesh, and a pained cry, then a thump. She chocked on a sob, and cried out in a whisper, "Syaoran.." She gave out a strangled cry and sank to the ground. She hugged herself and shivered. Min Sung appeared again, a devious sneer on his face. "See what I mean? I didn't do anything. Everything is all your fault. Ask them yourself." He waved his hand to her 'family' and she noticed that a whispy figure was shaping itself. Then Syaoran appeared. Except now, his close were just as tattered as the other three and three arrows ran through his chest.  
  
"Why weren't you there for us Sakura? Why didn't you protect us? It's all your fault. It's all your fault. You left us to die. You left us to go to hell." The four of them moaned.  
  
'No'  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
'NO'  
  
It's all your fault."  
  
"NO!" She cried. "It's not true! It's not true!" She sobbed, hugging herself tighter and rocked back and fourth, still sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not true! I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry..." "Face it Sakura. You're a killer." The fiery form of Min Sung said casually. Everything started glowing golden. The four figures of her past dissolved with an anguished cry. Min Sung cursed loudly and then said to her "This is not over cardmistress!" Before a blinding flash of white light made her close her eyes.  
  
***The Real World***  
  
"When will this take effect Lady Meiling?!" Eriol growled. It was now Tomoyo's turn to ring her hands nervously. Lady Meiling shot him a look of annoyence, "In due time Eriol-san. In due time." "I cannot wait any longer. If this dosen't work..." They glared at eachother. Tomoyo, who felt the tension in the air, wisely changed the subject. "Lady, i'm afraid that i've forgotten the exact reason why you chose to help us. May I ask why?" Lady Meiling gave an exasperated sigh before nodding and seating herself on a wooden chair against the wall. "I am destined to help a girl with aurburn hair and emerald eyes. She is destined to be with a certain man, and I am to help her find him. Until then, I wait until the day I can finally rest. In. Peace."  
  
(I was gonna stop here, you know to do homework and stuff. But hey, who wouldn't rather be doing this then homework?)  
  
When she finished, they sat in silence, each and everyone of them in their own little world. They're attention turned to Sakura when she started coughing uncontrolably and had stopped glowing. They rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "She's waking up!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Finally Sakura opened her eyes. She stared ahead of her, then turned so that she was facing the three of them. They all gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked as if she were trying to cry, but didn't have the tears too. "It's all my fault." She choked. "It's all my fault. They're all dead and it's my fault." "Shh shh Sakura." Tomoyo said soothingly as she gave Sakura a hug, which Sakura didn't return. "Everything is alright. It was just a dream. Just a silly dre-"  
  
"NO!" Sakura cried fiercly, tearing away from the hug and jumping up out of her 'bed' on the floor. "It's not over. That's what everyone always tells me, but it's never over. NEVER!" "Sakura-chan..." "Tomoyo do you know what happened to me once when I was young? I had a dream that my family died right in front of me, but the killer didn't kill me. He left me to suffer. And when I woke up do you know what my mother said to me? She hugged me and told me it was over and that it was just a silly dream. That they will never leave me or die for a long long time. Well what happened? Tell me Tomoyo. What happened?"  
  
Lady Meiling stood up from her chair and walked over to Sakura. Looking her in the eye, she said "Your right. It's never over. Not until you end it." Sakura stared back hard, then she fled to the door. Eriol stepped in her way, but she pushed him rougly aside, running out into the dark woods. Eriol got up from the floor and rubbed his arm, wincing. "She's stronger then I thought." He muttered. He prepared to run after him when Lady Meilig's cane blocked the doorway. "Leave her be. We shall rest and go find her in the morning." "But-" "Sleep." She ordered before walking over to her own bed and sleeping. Eriol muttered something under his breath and glared at her back, while walking very reluctantly over to his own bed, never lifting his glare. "Good night Tomoyo." He said gruffly. Tomoyo looked around sadly. 'This wasn't suppose to happen.' She walked over to her own bed and lay down. Looking out the window, she sighed and said softly, "Sleep well Sakura-chan..." before turning around and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was that a cliffhanger? I don't know I just can't ever tell if it is or isn't when I write something. Shows you what a blockhead I am. Anyways, what's gonna happen to Sakura? Please R+R! 


End file.
